Sander's Smile
by DisasterousLetdown
Summary: Standalone Love finds you when you are least expecting it and when it wraps you up in it's depths you feel as if you are blessed. One guy is going to find love in the most unlikely of places. MM!


**Title: **Sander's Smile

**Author: **DisasterousLetdown

**Genre: **Love & Romance

**Rated: **PG-13

**Summary: **Standalone Love finds you when you are least expecting it and when it wraps you up in it's depths you feel as if you are blessed. One guy is going to find love in the most unlikely of places.

**Sander's Smile**

Life just doesn't make sense to me; I swear purgatory can't come close to living. Giving up has never sounded so good, but I am stronger than that... I won't let life get me down. I mean people go through shit a hell of a lot worse than I am currently going through, they would probably gladly trade places with me any day. I still can't help, but feel very depressed though. I have no one in my life, God I am so lonely. I have friends, but they are the types of friends who are only your friend when they need something. I am okay with this though because it is all I have ever known. The only person I can count on is my mother; she is like my best friend in a way. Okay going back to how lonely I am... I want someone to love. I have never had a girlfriend or boyfriend and I am seventeen years old, I am becoming desperate. I want that feeling you are supposed to get while in love. Where the last thought before you go to bed and the first thought in the morning is of them. Where your heart skips a beat when you see them. Hell this probably doesn't even exist; maybe I am too much of a hopeless romantic.

With a sigh I get off my bed, tired of staring at the ceiling and make my way into the living room. I flop my body down onto the couch and turn on the TV. It is a Saturday afternoon and as usual I have nothing to do. My mom lost her job and is trying to find another one. Hopefully she will find something soon because otherwise I don't know what we will do. This place we are living in is a dump, but it is home and I don't really want to move.

I tear my gaze away from the TV when a loud noise can be heard coming from my room. I crease my eyebrows in confusion and slowly stand up. Cautiously I walk toward my room and stop in the doorway to see some guy standing by my desk looking through my things. Who the hell is this guy and how did he get in my house?

"Who are you?" I ask feeling slightly angry yet scared at the same time.

He quickly turns around and stares at me with wide eyes. He looks around the room and then points at himself.

"Yes you, who else would I be talking to?" I ask sarcastically. "Now who are you and what the fuck are you doing in my house?"

"Oh my God you can see me?" He asks in amazement.

"What are you on?"

"I just can't believe you can see me, I haven't been seen in years."

"Did you escape from the mental institution?" I ask backing away from him slightly.

"What? Oh no!" He says laughing with a big smile on his face.

I just watch as he slowly starts walking toward me and I back away from him. He just keeps getting closer though so I grab the metal bat I have behind the door and swing it at him only to have it go straight through him. I stare in horror at him and the bat just falls from my frozen hands. With fear flowing through my body I take a step back, but never take my eyes off of him.

"What the hell are you?" I ask in what I was hoping to be a firm voice, but it came out shaky and timid.

"Believe it or not I died seven years ago."

"Get the fuck out of my house before I call the police!"

"You don't understand, you're the only one that can see me." He says taking a step towards me.

"Stay the hell away from me!" I yell as I run in the direction of the front door.

Before I can reach it however he somehow appears in front of me. I scream in surprise and practically run into him. I manage to avoid a collision with him though and quickly run to the back door, though I am sure I would have went right through him just like the bat did. Once again he appears in front of me and I scream in fear. Stumbling backwards I fall to the ground and land on my ass. Him walking toward me is the last thing I see before I faint.

My eyes flutter open and I blink them a few times to get them to focus. What happened before I fainted enters my mind and I look around frantically for the stranger. I let out a sigh of relief when he is nowhere to be found. I think I have finally lost my mind, I probably imagined the whole thing.

"Are you okay now?"

I quickly look behind me when I hear that voice and my blood freezes when I see him sitting on a chair by the kitchen table. Quickly I stand up and run for the front door.

"Please don't run away from me."

His sad voice stops me in my tracks and ever so slowly I turn around to face him. He is standing now and the most heartbreaking look is gracing his features. Letting out a sigh I shift uncomfortably, but don't walk toward him. Instead I head into the living room and sit down on the couch. He follows me and sits down at the other end of the couch.

"What's your name?" I ask after a long awkward silence.

"Greg Sanders, you?"

"Nick Stokes." I answer quietly. "Are you really a ghost?"

He reaches his hand out to me. "Touch me."

I bite my lip while staring at him for a moment before hesitantly reaching my hand out to touch him. I stare in amazement and shock when my hand goes straight through his. I snatch my hand back and stare at him in utter disbelief. He just smiles sadly and pulls his hand back.

"I don't know why you can see me, but I figure it to be a blessing. Please Nick you have to help me." He pleads with me.

"What can I do?" I ask in confusion.

"I need you to contact my parents."

"What! No way!" I say shaking my head repeatedly.

"Please Nick you have to."

"I don't have to do anything!" I say stubbornly.

He lets out a sigh and then looks into my eyes pleadingly. "Nick if you do this for me I promise to leave you alone."

"Tell me the whole story and I **might** think about helping you." I say after a long pause.

"Fair enough... Seven years ago I was killed in a car accident and haven't been able to move on ever since. That night I was pissed at my parents because they wouldn't let me go to a party with my friends and ended up saying some hurtful things. I told them they were the worst parents on the planet, that I didn't love them, that I hated them and then I left. I never got to apologize and now they think that I hated them. I need them to know that I love them and that I could never hate them so they and I can move on. Please Nick I really need your help."

I stare at him sympathetically and then let out a sigh. "What do I have to do?"

His eyes light up and the most adorable smile formed on his face. "Just go over to their house and tell them all I have been wanting to tell them. Actually I'll write them a letter, all you have to do is give it to them."

"Alright I'll do it." I say with a sigh. _Damn I seem to be doing that a lot today_

"Thank you so much Nick!"

"Yeah okay, but once this is done you leave me alone." I say firmly.

"I promised to leave you alone and I never break a promise." He says with that adorable smile.

After taking as long as I could possibly take I walk out of my house right with Greg behind me. I lock the door before slowly walking to the bus stop. I can feel Greg's eyes on me and know that he is getting annoyed, but what does he expect from me? I am nervous as hell right now. I mean I am going to some couples house to tell them that their dead son doesn't hate them. They are going to think I am some freak! Who knows maybe I am since I am talking to a dead guy.

We reach the bus stop just in time to keep the bus from leaving without us. The driver gives me an awful glare when I get on and I just glare right back. Slowly I begin walking down the aisle as the driver begins to drive down the street. I see Greg already sitting at the back of the bus and sit down next to him.

"After this is done you'll leave me alone, right?" I ask just to be sure.

"Yeppers."

"Yeppers?"

"Yeppers." He says with a smile.

"You're a weird guy, do you know that?" I ask shaking my head with a small smile on my face.

"No I'm not, you just don't understand me."

"Whatever you say."

"You've got my letter, right?"

"Yes I've got it don't worry. How can you write a letter, but not touch me?"

"Touching a human is a little more complicated; I practiced writing for a long time because I wanted to send my parents a letter one day. It is difficult, but if I focus I can do it. The only thing was after I learned I wasn't sure how to give it to them. Plus it was something I wanted very bad so I think that helped me."

"Oh I see."

"You should probably stop talking to me."

I look at him in confusion. "Why?"

That smile of his forms on his face. "Because everyone is looking at you like you are crazy."

I look around me and sure enough everyone on the bus is looking at me like I should be in an insane asylum.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" I ask angrily.

I look over at Greg when I hear his joyous laughter; he looks so adorable when he laughs. Okay I should not be thinking this way, he is dead!

"You're an interesting person Nick, I'm glad I had the chance to meet you." He says with a smile.

When I see that smile of his I can't help, but smile myself. There is something about his smile; it is infectious in a way. It has a power over me that is so strong and I don't even know why. I get butterflies in my stomach every time he smiles at me which of course makes me feel stupid, but I can't help the way my body reacts to things. There is just something about him that has an affect on me and I can't explain or understand what it is.

We reach our destination a few minutes later which is a few blocks away from his house and get off the bus. As I was walking down the aisle people backed away from me or looked the other way which made me feel quite uncomfortable to say the least, they are afraid of me. I don't care though, if they must be afraid of me to leave me alone then so be it. I hate being bothered by people who judge me anyway.

I watch the bus drive away before turning to Greg and motioning for him to lead the way. He does so with a smile and I just follow along beside him. As we walk I just stay silent, but I can tell that he wants to strike up a conversation. Never in my life have I met someone as friendly as him, most people I know and meet are assholes. It is nice for a change to meet someone who actually wants to know me; it is ironic that the only person who wants to talk to me turns out to be dead. What does that say for me? That the only person I can become friends with is dead? Well that says a hell of a lot for me!

"Here we are." Greg says after a moment.

After hearing that my nerves come back full force and I find myself wanting to run the other way. Why did I agree to do this in the first place? Oh yeah that is right, I agreed to do this cause he said he would leave me alone after this. Do I want him to leave me alone though? I am not so sure anymore. However I can't let him down, I promised him that I would do this and I am not going to go back on my word.

Nodding slightly I walk up the driveway and up to the front door. Knocking lightly I wait for someone to answer. After a few minutes of waiting nothing happens so I decide to ring the doorbell, but yet again no one opens the door. I turn my head to see Greg looking through the windows. When he turns to me I give him a curious look and he just looks back at me sadly.

"It doesn't look like they are home." He says with a sigh.

"Oh... well what are we going to do now?"

"I have no idea."

"Are you looking for the Sander's?" I hear someone ask.

I turn to my left to see someone who seems to be their neighbor and nod my head.

"They went away for the weekend, but they should be back tomorrow. You should come back then."

"Oh okay, thanks." I say gratefully.

"No problem." He says nicely before turning and walking away.

"Okay I guess we'll just come back tomorrow afternoon." Greg says with a shrug.

"Yeah I guess so... wanna head back to my house?"

"Okay sounds good to me." Greg says with a smile.

_Man this guy smiles a lot. I'm not complaining because it is a nice sight, but damn... I have never met someone who smiles as much as him. I don't see how someone can be so happy all the time._ I think as we begin walking back to the bus stop where we will have to wait for a while before it arrives.

We have been home for about a half an hour now and are currently in my room. Greg is looking through my CDs for something to listen to. Just sitting on my bed I watch him with a slight smile on my face. I can't help it; I can't remove it from my features. It seems like when I am around him a smile is constantly on my face. I can't believe I was scared of him when I first met him, I feel stupid for it because now I feel so comfortable around him... if feels like I have known him all my life. He is like the friend I have never had, a real friend anyway. I like hanging out with him, this is something I have never had before.

"You wanna listen to Motley Crue?" He asks looking my way.

"Sure."

As expected that smile forms on his face as he takes out the CD and places it in the CD player. Turning it to _'Wild Side'_ he sits down next to me on my bed and takes a look around my room.

"Do you like my room or something?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well you can't seem to stop looking at it." I say with a smirk.

At this a blush forms on his face and he adverts his gaze away from my face. "Well in that case than yeppers, I do."

"Well thank you I find it livable." I say shaking my head as I take out one of my notebooks from my nightstand.

"What's that?" He asks curiously.

"A notebook." I say sarcastically.

"I know that." He says rolling his eyes. "What's in it?"

"You're nosey, did you know that?"

"I have been told that a few times yeah."

"Well it's none of your business." I say sticking out my tongue childishly.

"Well if you're not gonna tell me I'll just take a look for myself."

At this he takes my notebook from me and opens it. I let out a groan as I reach for my notebook, but he quickly stands up and holds it high above his head. Standing up I jump to get it, but my hands end up going right through him. I jump once again, but end up falling on my ass. I look up with a pout on my face as Greg falls to the floor in a fit of laughter. I try to fight the smile that wants to overcome my face, but my attempt turns out to be futile. He just looks so adorable when he is laughing.

"God I want to kiss you so badly." I say without realizing and my eyes widen after it is said.

Greg stops laughing and looks at me seriously. A smile forms on his face and a blush is soon to follow. "I'd love to kiss you too, but... well that is kind of impossible."

After this is said he looks over the pages in my notebook and I just sit there staring at him in amazement. I just said something totally humiliating and he was so cool about it. In fact he wants to kiss me back and that fact alone causes my heart to skip a beat. For the first time since I met him I find myself asking the question... why does he have to be dead?

"Nick these drawings are awesome, how long have you been drawing?" I hear Greg's voice ask me and I look up at him.

"Oh they're nothing; I just doodle when I'm bored."

"No you have an amazing talent, these are awesome!"

"Okay... well you wanna go to the park?"

He smiles because he knows that I am changing the subject. "Alright let's go."

I stand up from the ground and Greg follows me out of the room. When I reach the front door it opens and my mom walks inside.

"Hey honey where are you going?" She asks with a tired smile.

"We... er... I'm going to the park." I say blushing in embarrassment.

"Um, okay." She says looking at me oddly.

I quickly rush outside and let out a sigh of relief when I am away from my mom. I made a total ass out of myself in front of her and now she too thinks I am weird. That is alright though; she won't judge me like others do. Turning my head in Greg's direction I see that he is just looking around us as we walk. Why couldn't I have met him when he was alive? Everything about him is beautiful and to know that he wanted to kiss me is a good sign in my opinion. If he were alive I might have a chance at dating him... damnit why can't he be alive?

I am currently lying on top of my bed preparing to go to sleep, Greg and I just got back about an hour ago. Hanging out at the park turned out to be more fun than I thought it would be. We just sat on the swings most of the time talking, though he did decide to throw a bunch of leaves at me which sucked because I could throw them back at him because they wouldn't hit him. This of course pleased him deeply and he couldn't stop laughing. I didn't mind too much though because the smile on his face was just too adorable, he is too adorable. Spending so much time with him just makes me want to kiss him even more and that sucks because I can't.

Looking toward my desk I watch as he looks through my notebooks. I decided to let him read my songs and look at my drawings. He could have without my permission considering the fact that I can't stop him because he is a ghost, but he actually asked me very politely. I swear he is so sweet; he doesn't deserve to be dead. He deserves to live out the rest of his life with his family and friends... and with me by his side of course. His life was taken away too soon and now he is a lonely soul.

"Greg." I say softly.

He looks up when he hears me call his name and he smiles. "Yeah?"

"Can I read the letter you wrote to your parents?"

He just stares at me for a moment before finally nodding his head.

"I don't have to if you don't want me to." I say softly.

"I don't mind." He says with a small smile.

With a smile of my own I pick up the letter from my night stand where I placed it and carefully take it out of the envelope. Silently I read...

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I know this is weird, but Nick isn't lying to you. Somehow he is able to see me and obviously I took advantage of this fact. I just want you to know that I didn't mean a word I said the night I died. I could never hate you guys, you mean the world to me and I am sorry for ever hurting you. You had every right not to want me to go out that night; I shouldn't have been the stubborn jerk that I am. If I could go back and change it I would. Please don't think I hate you though because I love the both of you more than anything else in this world. You guys are my world and I am sorry for everything I did and ever said to hurt your feelings. Please believe me when I say these things to you and move on with your lives. Please don't blame yourselves for this cause I am the one at fault. All you ever did was love me and I am grateful for everything you ever did for me. I could never ask for better parents cause I got the best God could ever give to someone, I was blessed to have you in my life. Just know that I love you both very much and I will see you again someday. Please let go of the past and live out the rest of your lives happy like you were meant to. Don't worry about me cause I am okay, I love you!_

_Sincerely,_

_Greg_

After I am done reading I place the letter back in the envelope and set it on my night stand. I look at Greg and he just looks away with a slight blush on his cheeks. All I want at this moment is to give him a hug because I am sure he could really use the comfort, but as usual I cannot. Instead I just softly call his name and motion for him to come over to me.

"What's up Nick?" He asks once he sits down on my bed.

"Can you lay with me until I fall asleep?" I ask shyly.

A smile grows on his face and he slowly nods his head. I pull my blanket over me as he lies down and then turn onto my side so that way I am facing him. I can't lay my head on his chest, but at least I can face him and feel somewhat close to him. A smile forms on my face as I close my eyes and let sleep take me away.

My eyes flutter open to see sunlight creeping its way through the curtain and to find myself alone. Looking around my room for any traces of Greg I stand up when I see that he isn't here. I rush out of my room and into the living room. I let out a sigh of relief when I see him sitting on the couch watching TV. When he sees me he smiles and pats the couch. Slowly I make my way over to him and sit next to him on the couch, as close to him as I can get I must add.

"Your mom left early this morning so I decided to watch some TV until you woke up." He says as he continues to watch TV.

"What time is it?"

"A little past noon."

"It's past noon?" I ask in shock. "I can't believe I slept that long."

"You were tired so I decided not to wake you." He says with a sweet smile.

"Okay well thanks."

"No problem."

"Um... were you wanting to go see your parents now?" I ask softly.

"I would like to go soon, that is if you are cool with that."

"Sure no problem, just let me put on some clothes." I say as I stand up.

He nods his head as I walk back to my room and look through my closet for some clean clothes to wear. Once I am ready to go I walk into the bathroom and fix my hair. I don't look to bad today; I just look how I do everyday in a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt. Deciding I am too lazy to do anything with my hair I walk back into my room and place a hat on my head. Okay now I am ready to go...

I walk out into the living room to see Greg sitting in the same position still watching TV. I just simply shake my head in amusement and wait for him to notice my presence. When he finally looks up that adorable smile of his forms on his face and he stands up. I don't know what I will do without seeing that smile day after day; maybe I can convince him not to leave me alone once I am done speaking with his parents. I am sure he won't mind staying with me, after all... I believe he likes me as I like him. That thought brings a smile to my face; I do believe I am falling for Greg Sanders!

"Are you ready to go?" He asks me softly, almost whispering and it sends shivers down my spine.

I simply nod my head and follow along behind him out the door.

Once we reach his house nervousness sets in once again and I find my hands to be shaking slightly. How can I help, but not be nervous though? What am I going to say to these people? What if they turn me away without hearing me out? I need to do this for Greg and that is all I can seem to focus on. I don't want to fail him, but if his parents turn me away what else is there that I can do? As the front door gets closer the more my heart seems to pound in my ears, what the hell am I doing? I must be crazy to be showing up at these people's house to tell them that I can see their dead son and that he wants them to know he loves them. God that really does sound crazy... even to me. What are they going to think, most likely the same thing and that is what sucks.

When we finally reach the front door I take a worried glance at Greg and he smiles reassuringly at me. Taking a deep breath and then another cause the first did nothing for me I raise my hand and knock quickly on the door. I gasp in shock when the door suddenly flies open and a lady is standing in front of me.

"May I help you?" She asks politely yet curiously.

"Um... yes, uh... My name is Nick ma'am and I know this is going to sound crazy, but well I know your son Greg and..." I trail off when I see her expression go from curious to blank.

"What are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing ma'am."

"Who is at the door?" A man asks as he walks up and stands beside his wife.

"Some boy who says he knows our son."

"Look here, we don't find this funny at all. Why don't you go find another family to harass?" He says through gritted teeth making me flinch at the contained anger his voice is expressing.

"You don't understand I just met him yesterday and he said that he needed my help, that he needed me to get in contact with you."

"Now that is enough! Get off of my property before I call the police!" He says angrily.

Greg looks at me in a panicked way and motions for me to give them the letter. I quickly put my foot in the door to keep him from shutting it in my face and the glare he gives me makes me visibly flinch, but I just turn to Greg's mom and hold the letter out to her. She looks at it and me suspiciously for a moment before hesitantly taking it in her own hands and opening it.

I just stand there and watch her as she reads it. Tears fill her eyes and slowly she lifts her gaze to me. I shift uncomfortably as shehands the letter to her husband and then slowly walks towards me. I step back slightly and now we are both standing out on the front porch.

"I don't understand how... how this is possible." She says, her voice cracking slightly. "That is his handwriting... you really seen him didn't you?"

"Yes... yes I did." I say softly.

Tears fall harder down her face as he husband takes her into his arms and looks at me with a softer look in his eyes.

"Thank you Nick." He says simply.

I just nod and then turn the other way, but stop when I hear Greg's mom speak to me.

"If you see Greg tell him that we love him."

"I'm sure he already knows." I say with a sincere smile before turning and walking away.

I figured there was no use in me staying there any longer and I also figured Greg would like some time alone with his parents even though they can't see him. He needs this time alone with them though so I am headed to the park to wait for him.

I don't know how long I have been waiting here on this swing for Greg, but to me it feels like forever. The sun is almost down and he is still not here. What could he possibly be doing that is taking so long? I mean it is not like he can actually talk to his parents so what is he doing? I can't get the nagging feeling out of my head that I am never going to see him again. In the beginning when I first told him I would help him he told me he would leave me alone after it was done. Well I don't want him to leave me alone now, I hope he knows that! I don't care that he is a ghost; I want him in my life. No I _need_ him in my life!

I look around in a panicked fashion and silently pray that Greg shows up soon. Not knowing if he is going to show is driving me crazy, he wouldn't leave me like that would he? Of course he wouldn't, he cares about me too much to just leave like that. Right? God I hate playing this guessing game, but the thoughts just won't leave my head. It's hard to believe how much I have grown to rely on him in just a short time, a very short time in fact... I think I love him.

I turn my head and let out a sigh just to come face to face with Greg. I let out a yelp and jump slightly which causes a short adorable laugh to escape him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were here?" I ask after taking a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"You looked deep in thought, didn't want to interrupt you." He explains.

"Oh... well what took you so long?" I ask out of curiosity.

"I just stayed with my parents, just watching them." He says as he turns his head and stares off in the distance. It is dark now, but I can still see him pretty clearly. "Made me just miss them more, but it was something I had to do ya know?"

I simply nod my head in understanding and he continues talking.

"They looked so much happier after you talked to them and gave them my letter; I haven't seen them that happy in a long time. Thank you for doing that for me Nick, I really appreciate everything you have done." He says softly looking deep into my eyes, there is so much gratitude shining in his eyes.

"I was happy to help you Greg." I say sincerely.

As I stare deep into his eyes all I want at the moment is to kiss him lovingly, but that is not an option and that fact alone kills me. I wish just this once he could make contact with the living so I could kiss him and show him exactly what he means to me.

"Well we should get back home." I say standing up and waiting for him to do the same thing.

I watch as he lowers his head and doesn't move an inch. "I'm not going back with you."

I stare at him in disbelief and try to comprehend what he just said. "What? Why?"

"Cause it's time for me to go Nick." He whispers almost inaudibly.

"Is this about what we talked about when we first met? You can come with me Greg; I don't want you to leave me alone."

He shakes his head and finally looks up at me. "I can't stay Nick, I have done what I needed to and now I can go to heaven."

Tears instantly fill my eyes as I register what he just said, he is leaving me. "But... But I don't want you to go! Please Greg don't leave me, I need you." I whimper.

"Don't cry Nick please." He says as he stands up. "I will always be with you; you just won't be able to see me. I'm sorry Nick, but I have to go."

"But I need you here, I... I love you Greg."

"I love you too Nick and I always will."

Tears stream down my face as I stare at him. "You really have to go?"

"Yeah I do." He says sadly.

"Never forget me okay?" I say trying to deal with everything without acting like a spoiled child.

He smiles warmly and I realize just how much I'm going to miss that smile. "That would never happen, never forget me either."

"Never." I say sincerely.

"I love you Nick."

"I love you too Greg."

He steps forward and wipes away my tears. I stare in shock as I feel his hand on my skin and open my mouth to speak, but he puts his finger against it to shush me. He smiles warmly one more time before the most amazing thing happens... his lips connect with mine. The feel of his soft lips on mine sends an enjoyable shock through me and I tilt my head to deepen the amazing kiss. I hesitantly run my tongue along his bottom lip and he opens his mouth gladly. I explore his mouth for the first time and feel like I am in heaven.

He pulls away moments later leaving me breathless and my eyes slowly flutter open. I stare at him in almost a daze and he just gives me his famous smile.

"I love you Nick, never forget that." He says softly before he fades away right before my eyes.

I just stand there staring at the spot he was standing in not even more than a minute ago and then slowly make my way out of the park. I walk home feeling numb and empty, there is a hole inside my heart that only one person can fill. He is gone though and I am left here alone. I hope he is happy though, wherever heaven might be...

Once I reach my house I walk right past my mother without saying a word to her and head straight into my bedroom. Shutting the door lightly behind me I look around my room that suddenly feels so cold and throw myself down onto my bed. My pillow soaks up the tears that are falling from my eyes and a sob escapes me. How am I going to go on without Greg by my side?

I open my eyes the next morning to see my mom standing above me with a smile upon her face, but a look of annoyance in her eyes. I simply stare at her and a frown forms on her face. She asks me what is wrong, but I tell her not to worry about it and that I am going to get ready for school. Her frown deepens, but she leaves me alone without questioning me further. With a sigh I drag myself out of bed and put on the first pair of clothing that I see. They could be dirty clothes, but at this point I could care less. Going into the bathroom I do my morning routine and then leave without doing anything with my hair. I don't care what I look like, I have no one to impress.

Walking into the kitchen I see my mom sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in her hand and the paper in the other. She looks my way when I enter and gives me a smile. I give her a small fake one in return and ask if she can take me to school. She nods her head as she stands up and grabs her purse. I follow her silently out of the house and get in the passenger side of our car. Moments later we are driving down the street and I keep my gaze out the side window.

"Honey are you alright?" My mom's concerned voice asks me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lie through my teeth. "Just tired."

"Are you sure that's it?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me. Um, are you going out again today to look for a job?" I ask to change the subject.

"Yeah, I can't give up."

"No that's true, gotta keep trying."

"And that is what I am doing, I'm sure I'll find something soon."

The rest of the ride to school is silent and I am thankful for it, I don't really feel like talking to anyone. Staying in bed all day sounded really appealing this morning, but I knew I couldn't do that. I just want to be alone and at school I have to deal with my so called friends. I don't want to deal with their shit today of all days, but I know I won't get out of it that easily.

When we pull up in front of the school I unbuckle my seat belt and get out of the car with a sigh.

"Have a good day!" I hear my mom's joyful voice from behind me.

"Okay, see ya later." I yell over my shoulder as I walk further onto school grounds.

As I walk to my locker I keep my head bent to the ground to keep from making any eye contact with anyone, maybe they will leave me alone if I keep to myself. Unlikely, but I can wish. When I reach my locker I open it and take out my binder. Shutting the door I come face to face with Sara and Warrick, two people I didn't really want to see at the moment.

"Hey Nicky, how's it going?" Sara asks me.

"Okay I guess."

"That's good, how was your weekend? Ours kicked major ass!" Warrick says with a grin.

"Mine was actually pretty good." I say a genuine smile gracing my features for the first time this morning.

"That's good, you wanna come hang out at my house tonight with us?" Warrick asks me which surprises me because they never ask me to hang out with them. "We're doing nothing special, but there will be some beer and loud music. Couldn't get any better than that!"

"Um... sure I'll be there." I say softly, still shocked by their asking me over.

"Right on, well I'm gonna head to class cause I need to talk to Catherine. Talk to you later though." Sara says before walking away.

"I'm gonna head to class to, see ya at lunch Nick." Warrick says patting me on the back before walking away as well.

"Okay." I whisper.

With a shake of my head I lean against my locker and stare at nothing in particular with a look of disbelief on my face. Well that was odd, never had they even showed any signs of wanting me around unless it benefited them. It is a nice change though; maybe they will become better friends than I originally thought they were.

A conversation that is being held behind me catches my attention so I just stand there and listen. Now I am not one to eaves drop, but there is something about that voice that is familiar.

"So where did you move here from?" I recognize this voice to be David.

"LA, but I have lived here before." I hear the familiar voice say, it can't be who I think it is though... I must just be going crazy!

"Oh you used to live here before?"

"Yeppers."

When I hear that my eyes widen and I spin around. In front of me stands David and some other guy that has his back to me. My hands start shaking as I stare at the guy with his back to me. This couldn't be who I am thinking it is because that is just impossible... Greg is dead!

I don't know what possessed me to do this, but I reached my hand forward and tapped the guy on his shoulder. When he turned around a gasp escaped me and I just stared at him in shock. He just stared right back at me with a mixture of curiosity and shyness in his eyes.

"You just moved here from LA?" I ask just so I don't look too stupid.

"Yeppers." He answers.

"But you lived here before."

He nods his head and just keeps looking at me curiously. "Why?"

"Oh you're voice just sounded familiar, that's all." I say feeling embarrassed.

"Oh... okay." He says with that smile that makes me melt.

He looks a little different with bright blue hair and various chains connected to his black clothes, but he is still my Greg. I can't believe he is standing in front of me... alive.

"I'm Nick by the way." I say shakily.

An adorable smile forms on his face when I tell him my name and he reaches his hand out to me which I take gladly. "Eric." He says with that sweet voice of his.

"Do you need someone to show you around?" I ask with my heart pounding in my ears.

"As long as you don't mind that would be great."

We just stare into each other's eyes and I feel my heart swell. By the way he is looking at me I can tell that he is intrigued and wants to get to know me. Who knows where things will go, but I am sure we will get close to one another. He may look different and he may have a different name, but he is still my Greg. Of that I am sure and I couldn't be happier.

With a flash of his smile we walk down the hall and I strike up a small conversation, not in the least bit depressed anymore... my Greg has come back to me.

**_The End_**


End file.
